Here I Am
by AngelMouse5
Summary: SONGFIC - A short little fic about the effect the sudden awakening of a certain Ranger has on his new teammates. And it's results at the end... PRiS


_Disclaimer: PRiS Belongs to someone. This is a short song fic I thought of suddenly tonight while listening to 'Here I am' by Byran Adams. Please, enjoy. And see if you can guess which paragraph is by which person… Angel Mouse, June 2004._

_**For my sis, who is still waiting on that Tommy fic. Sorry sis, you'll just have to wait a little longer!**_

**

Here I am   
By Angel Mouse

**

Sometimes I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me. 

The effect he has on all of us really. I mean, since he came here, nothing has been the same ever since. Andros is smiling more often for one. And that's a miracle in itself right there. This is the guy when faced with four strangers from a little planet he'd never been to, told us literally to take a long walk off a short asteroid. But here we are, six of us, and somehow, it just feels rights. Like it was meant to be. 

_

Here I am - this is me   
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you   
And tonight we make our dreams come true

_

Sometimes I wonder if she knows how him paying her attention made me feel inside. 

I mean the way she smiles, the way her whole being just lights up a room by being in it. It drives me to distraction, it drives me crazy and I know when she smiles at me, it's just for me. It took him coming back and paying her some special attention for me to realise just how much I care about her. I wonder if he knows what effect he's had on us. But I'll be ever grateful to him, for giving me the push I needed to let her know how I felt. 

_It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am_

It's like a whole new dynamic to the team. I wonder if he realizes that's happened. 

I mean, we were going along fine. Fighting monsters; battling Astronema and somewhere in that trying to live normal teenage life. And then bang, here's this new guy. He paid special attention to Ashley and I frowned at that. I know who her heart belongs to, and it isn't me that's for sure. But it all worked out in the end, and it's all because of his arrival. Sometimes I wonder if he realizes how important that is to us. 

_

Here we are - we've just begun   
And after all this time - our time has come   
Ya here we are - still goin' strong   
Right here in the place where we belong

_

I wonder if he realises just how alive he makes the place. 

Since he's been here, everything just seems, I don't know, livelier. His smile just seems to radiate innocence and life and mischief, defiantly mischief. I mean, saying to Ashley he'd never meet a female Power Ranger before, what am I, chopped liver? But I must admit this, after he woke up and gave Andros a wake up call about Ashley; things have defiantly been sweeter around here. I wonder if he knows just how much joy he brings. 

_It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am_

He has certainly made this place a joy to live in; I wonder if he knows that. 

Sometimes I wonder what their life was like, you know, before everything happened and Andros turned into such a recluse. I see such a difference between the two of them, yet such a bond as well. I don't think I've seen a bond stronger. What must have they been through? But he is such a carefree and joy to be around, that sometimes I think, what if? Perhaps if Andros hadn't had the dreadful things in his life that he has had, perhaps he'd be like him to. I wonder if they both know that. And he is happy for the both of them. 

_

Here I am - next to you   
And suddenly the world is all brand new   
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay   
Now there's nothin standin in our way   
Here I am - this is me

_

I wonder if he knows that I'm only standing here because of him. 

If it wasn't for his heart, his compassion, his goodness, I would have never been put on the path to redemption and this new life. And I compare him to my brother and see the difference in their eyes. They went through the same experiences, the same losses, yet somehow, he retained his innocence; his belief in the goodness in everyone. And I suppose I'm the living proof of that. And somehow, I think he knows just what a difference he has made. 

And it's a good thing to know. 

_

It's a new world - it's a new start   
It's alive with the beating of young hearts   
It's a new day - it's a new plan   
I've been waiting for you   
Here I am

_

And the figure standing next to them all, with the smile that never seemed to leave his face. The sparkling blue eyes that were always full of mischief and the artfully mussed white blonde hair smiled more to himself than to the others. 

Yes, he knew. And he was pleased. Everything had turned out exactly as he had hoped. 

The End. 


End file.
